Aleister Moridaine
Known Information Born to the citystate of Ad Decimum, the mage known as Aleister Moridaine had a wealth of knowledge and resources at his disposal. Rising from a long and noble line of arcane healers in the White Tower, with a mother at the forefront of that tower and a father that held a prestigious position in the Arbiters' Tower, very few doors were closed to him. His early life was filled with rigorous study and comfort behind the warded walls of Ad Decimum with no tangible connection to the outside world, other than that which could be gleaned through musty tomes and carefully crafted scrolls. For Aleister, despite having every advantage possible and a bright future waiting to be inherited, something was missing from his life. The truth that he sought couldn't be found in the volumes that he studied, nor in the libraries that felt more and more like graveyards than a verdant fields. Each passage that he trod across recounted another Decimal's accounting of a culture, or place, or a method of spell-crafting. His studies became a watered-down wine that lacked potency or flavor. He knew that he could be important within Ad Decimum and never need leave the luxury that his family name had afforded him...but he didn't want to be important. He wanted to be great. Throughout his early life he showed a competency with the magical arts that far outstripped his contemporaries. He worked tirelessly to hone his intelligence through the study of arcane calculations, logic puzzles, and constant scribe work. Despite that, his unwillingness to follow the standard curriculum--and his ceaseless debates with his professors and mentors--often put him at a disadvantage. What he saw as flawed and incomplete instruction, the world around him saw as an unquestionable institution built on the foundation of a mountain of unassailable learning, perfect and without need of further exploration. His clear and honest--if blunt--criticisms were often seen as egotistical rebellion and insubordination. To Aleister, in his formative years, Ad Decimum seemed little more than a city of scholars hidden away from the world around it, expounding on the nature of that which most hadn't witnessed outside of their incomplete dissertations, a world seen through fading ink on cracking parchment. Against his family's wishes, Aleister Moridaine--graduating from his apprenticeship with the highest honors--chose the Tower of the Arcane Consortium rather than the White Tower. And though he still wears the white of his family's tower, he became a mage of the world traveling to distant lands and studying the forgotten and lost ways of magic from the people that have practiced them for far longer than the walls of Ad Decimum have stood. He, in his first life, was a prolific author and, while he is seen as something of a fire-brand and outsider, has managed to make great strides in the growth of education surrounding the dark and unknown corners of the history and practice of magic in Alderune. To this day in Ad Decimum, while not popular among many of the older, tenured professors, classes are taught on some of Aleister's more famous books and papers. Most notable are The Source of Magicks, The Application of Hybrid Spell-Casting in the Modern World, and Lost Magicks and the World Beyond. When the Gael attacked the city in the year (source needed), and the Green and Blue Towers fell, Aleister returned to Ad Decimum. The history of what happened to Aleister Moridaine at that point is not yet written, and may be lost forever. There are many rumors and much speculation but little to no verified information. What is known is that he died in the city at that time and many believe that it was by his own hand, performing a ritual that had not been seen for many, many years. Status 3 pins of noble status - Ad Decimum 1 pin Unity Ambassador to Ad Decimum and the Right Hand of Belisaurius Allies * [[Ayan, The Red Dream]] * Belisaurius, of the Golden Labyrinth of Ad Decimum * [[Victoria Sela]] * [[Aurelius Dowhei]] * [[Riada]] * [[Naia Haleth]] * [[Diamante Telesca]] * [[Shaman Rayne|Rayne]] * [[Anechka]] * [[Aislynn]] * [[Aleena Erlan]] * [[Bambi]] * [[Blackfish|Black Fish]] * [[Caeli Oakenthorn]] * [[Cahan]] * [[Coran Haeso]] * [[Cúron Arandir]] * Ser Ser Dashal Ender * [[Erebon Malachite]] * [[Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance]] * [[Heka Aceso]] * [[Kenrin Arakai]] * [[Korrigan]] * [[Laurel Bay]] * [[Lumar Dubois]] * [[Mieletassa Eluriel]] * [[Reonna Moss]] * [[Lady Rosaline Uldraven]] * [[Shai]] * [[Lord Sychariel of Paloma]] * [[Tirananniel Iskmiirik]] * [[Tsura Layla Kovalenko]] * [[Tynan]] * [[Sigurd Kolberg "The Black Bear"|Sigurd Kolberg]] "The Black Bear" * [[Vorandiel]] * [[Varketh]] * [[Yi Juyoung ("Joon")]] Enemies * [[Ayan, The Red Dream]] Obituaries Rumors * Rumor has it that Aleister is really Ayan-- the ancient and powerful Red Dream-- in disguise, and that he's been masquerading as a helpful wizard in order to gain the trust of the Returned. * Aleister uses his chains for more than he says. * Rumor has it that Aleister is slaying gods and collecting their power and secrets. * Rumor has it that Aleister leaves coded notes on his desk for his secret admirer, the "Shrike". * Rumor has it that Aleister knows a secret about Eden that no one else knows. * We're pretty sure he has sacrificed at least one baby in some arcane ritual or another. * Rumor has it that Aleister dose not walk to each location he goes but instead jumps through time to the next point he is needed there by making it impossible to keep track of him. * Rumor has it that there is a 13th player in the game and it's Aleister. * To this day, Aleister constantly misspells Ayan. * It's on good authority that Aleister is a thief, a braggart, a poisoner, and a serpent. * His favorite food is roasted lamb. * Aleister is V * It is rumored that Aleister is just a fabrication of Ayan's, made of Dream stuff and honeydew melons. * Rumor has it, Aleister is actually a set of identicle octuplets. * Rumor has it that Aleister doesn't exist, and those who say otherwise are part of a conspiratorial cabal. * Rumor has it that Aleister is actually ten raccoons in a robe. * Rumor has it that Aleister creates his apprentices from the worthiest of rocks. Quotes * "Train your mind as a conduit to the arcane energies that surround us and you will never have need of a sword or shield. Knowledge can be as armor and lore may cut deeper than any blade." * "The mysteries of Tear surround us all, interwoven through the mists like the threads of a grand tapestry that has never been seen in its entirety. Yes, my friend, the secrets of this land are calling out to be discovered if you are listening..." Character Inspirations Soundtrack